Mi vida
by MargHa
Summary: Pensanso que tenia la vida perfecta y se da cuenta de que ella misma habia cerrado los ojos a la realidad. ----La Categoria no es esa xD---
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Hola, soy Vanessa Garcia, y me gustria contaros mi vida.

Pensé que mi vida seria diferente de como es, que tendría amigas verdaderas y amigos, pero todo resulto a no tener nadie con quien confiar, una traición de la que supuestamente era tu mejor amiga, a otra que la manejan.

A parte de las amistades que van mal , también van mal en asuntos familiares, quizás sin poder celebrar la Navidad y esas cosas.

Me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada me siento sola sin poder confiar en nadie necesito a alguien pero cuando mas pensaba que estaba sola apareció él.

* * *

No soy muy buena escribiendo y quizás este la historia un poco melancólica, pero me hace ilusión hacer una historia.

=)


	2. Chapter 2

''Viernes,18 de diciembre del 2009''

Hice lo común de cada mañana me levante, me vesti, me aseo ,ect.

Llegó a el instituto, mi mejor amiga, en este momento de mi vida, Lorena, aun no había llegado y hay solo estaban las dos personas que supuestamente pensaba que eran mis mejores amigas Luisa y Natalia, ni me miraron ni con el grupo que se encontraban pues me quede sola esperando a que llegara Lorena.

Cuando llego pues ya mas o menos me fue bien como las pasadas dos semanas que llevo sin hablarme sin Luisa y Natalia.

Sara, es un chica que siempre esta con Luisa y Natalia, pero ellas dos no la soportan y ella tampoco pero no quiere estar sola y por eso se junta con de ella pensaba diferente pero me di cuenta de que en si lo que siento por ella es lastima por no tener amigas verdaderas y tener que estar con Luisa y Natalia.

Luisa, ella quiere tener a los de su grupo comiendo de la mano que cuando ella quede solo vaya quien ella quiera y si los demás quedan que a ella se lo digan aunque ella luego no se los digas, un poco egoista ¿no?

Natalia, es la unica que Luisa ha conseguido tener comiendo de su mano piensa igual que ella odia a la misma persona y cuando se habla con Luisa ella opina por ella y Natalia, pienso que tiene muy poco personalidad y que ya se dara cuenta de quien es verdaderamente Luisa y volvera con las demas.

Ese recreo, como el de las dos semanas pasada la pase con Lorena y sus amigas del curso mayor ya que ella ha repetido.

Cuando volvimos teniamos clase de Lengua, nos dejo realizar algunos trabajos que teniamos pendientes.

En clase habia fataldo Miguel, la persona que me ha gustado desde que tenia unos 11 o 12 años no recuerdo muy bien, pero él, ''si me quiere'', me quiere como amiga no creo que nunca llegue a mas , ya que a Lorena y a otras amigas le gustan también y no seria capaz de hacerle daño aunque a mi me lo hiceran, pero prefiero perder un amor , ya vendra otros, que a una amiga.

Cuando termino la clase estaba realizando el trabajo con Soledad, y se me acerca Luisa y me dice:

-Vanessa, vamos hablar ya seriamente ¿vale?

-Vale - yo continuo pintando lo que me quedaba del trabajo - Venga habla.

Sinceramente no le mostre antención cuando me hablo pero cuando me empezo a poner sus manos en mi cara y a levantarme la voz pues ya no me calle.

- Nose porque estas asi con Sara cuando simpre te ha caido mal- me dijo Luisa

- ¿Y tú?, porque le sigues hablando después de todo lo que has dicho de ella -le contesté.- Después de ni quererla en el cine-

- Mentira yo si queria eras tu la que no le querias invitar- una mentira más para la colección.

- Claro , la que queria invitar a todo el mundo al cine eras tú- le dije en plan sacástico- Sabes algo que me invente lo que mi madre me dijo de que no me dejaba ir las tres solas para que fuera más gente.

-Eres una lianta- Me dijo- Natalia estaba super enfada contigo peor que yo y tu pasaba el lunes no nos hablaste y ese viernes nos dejaste sola- Natalia en esa conversación no dijo absolutamente nada.

Me dio la espalda y yo segui pintando, sentía una gran furia por dentro verme echado su culpa de las cosas que me entraba gana de ir detrás de ella y pegarle, pero no podia estaba muy alterada no pude mas y le pegué un guantazo a la pared, las personas de mi alrededor se sorprendió ya que he siempre he sido la callada de la clase.

Lorena y Soledad estuvieron conmigo pero depués ella se fueron con Luisa porque seguia rajando con de mí.

Vinieron a hablar conmigo dos chicos de mi clase a distraerme parecia más bien , pero bueno.

Luisa y Lorena y Soledad siguiero peleandose hasta que llego las siguiente profesora.

Lo demás pasó más o menos calmado me echaban unas miradas no muy buenas pero eran soportables.

Y para rematar todo cuando salgo del coche me doy con el pico de la puerta en la boca , y pues me empezó a salir sangre y lo pase bastante mal porque con quien me encontraba eran igual o peor que yo, no soportan la sangre.

Bueno aparte de todo esto el día estuvo ''bien'' no encuentro otra cosa mala que me hubiera pasado.


End file.
